There are known various types of electromagnetic radiation lens apparatus having plural reflective surfaces. The following articles and U.S. Patents are believed to represent the state of the art insofar as it relates to visible and near visible electromagnetic radiation: On-axis three-mirror anastigmat with an offset field of view, by S. G. L. Williams, SPIE Vol. 183, Space Optics (1979), pp 212-216; C. G. Wynne, Mon. Not. R. Astr. Soc. (1972) Vol. 157, pp 403-418; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,078,502; 5,009,494; 4,737,021; 4,632,521; 4,576,447; 2,454,144; 2,378,301; 2,485,345; 2,380,887 and 929,795.